Hell Is Other People
Hell Is Other People is the tenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-third episode of the series overall. Summary DAMON’S PERSONAL HELL — After finding himself on the wrong end of Julian's plan to avenge Lily's death, Damon awakens to find himself trapped inside the Phoenix stone, tormented by a traumatic experience from his time in the Civil War and forced to face his darkest demon in order to get out. On the outside, Bonnie is in a race against the clock to get Damon out before the effects of the Phoenix stone take over and leave him changed forever. Stefan, Caroline and Matt also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Todd Lasance as Julian Guest Cast *Evan Gamble as Henry Co-Starring *Jennifer Trudrung as Woman *Lowrey Brown as Deserter #1 *Sallye Hooks as Grandma *Jordan Burgess as Young Girl *Bret McKee as Mail Soldier *Danny Vinson as Colonel Trivia *There is a 3 month time jump between this episode and the previous episode Cold as Ice, based on the promo. Meaning this episode takes place about late March 2014. *This is the first episode to air in 2016. It's also the first mid-season premiere not to feature Elena Gilbert. *This is the third episode to have both a flash forward and flashback. *This is the first episode of the show to air on Friday. The previous 142 episodes aired on Thursday. *Inside the Phoenix Stone, Damon is caught in an endless loop of during his time in the Civil War and sequences of him getting out. *Between Stefan and Damon, Bonnie was able to summon and bring back Stefan out of the stone first. *Title card appears after eleven minutes - the longest in the series. Continuity * Matt was last seen in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. * Henry was last seen in a flashback in Memory Lane. * Lily was last seen alive in ''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me''. Behind the Scenes *On January 28, 2016, 1 day prior to the episode's release, the episode was leaked on the internet. Cultural References *" " is a famous quotation from by . *''Hell Is Other People'' is an album of recorded in 1998. *''Hell Is Other People'' is a comedy movie. Released in 2010. Quotes |-|Promo= : Bonnie (to Damon): "Damon, you've been dead for three months." : Damon: "Where's Stefan?" : Caroline: "If Julian scorches Stefan's body, we can't get him back!" : Damon (to Stefan): "You're not supposed to be here....." (To Caroline): "None of this is real!" : Matt: "Damon!" |-|Webclip #1= : Bonnie: "Damon? Hey. Please tell me you know who you are. Damon! Say something!" : Damon: "I know who I am Bon-Bon." : Bonnie: "Good. It means I actually got the spell right for once. How do you feel?" : Damon: "Like I just lived a day in a life of young Damon Salvatore." : Bonnie: "A day. Damon, you've been dead for three months." |-|Webclip #2= : Henry: "Hi there hero! You've been out a long time." : Messenger: "Mail call." : Henry: "News from home?" : Damon: "My brother....." : Stefan: "Dear Damon, They tell us to only send good news but I cannot. The days grow darker in Mystic Falls, and my heart darken still. Valerie left and never came back. Father drinks himself to sleep nightly. As the anniversary of mother's death approaches, I find myself unable to sleep. Paralysed by a waking dread that I cannot shake, and dare not name. I wish you were here, brother, to teach me how to survive these endless nights." |-|Sneak Peak #1= : Matt: "If Julian were in Mystic Falls, I'd think I'd know." : Damon: "Don't you think yourself a little too much credit there Donovan?" |-|Sneak Peak #2= : Stefan: "That stone is punishment for every bad thing you've ever done. This is Damon. I don't even wanna know what he's going through." |-|Sneak Peak #3= : Caroline: "If Julian scorches Stefan's body, we can't get him back!" : Damon: "No one's scorching anyone. Not yet." |-|Sneak Peak #4= : Female #1: "He can survive this!" : Female #2: "Even if he can, he'll be different." |-|Inside clip= : Stefan: "No!" : Stefan '(to 'Caroline): "That stone is punishment for every bad thing you've ever done. This is Damon. I don't even wanna know what he's going through." : Damon: "This isn't real." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Promo "Hell Is Other People" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Webclip 1 - Hell Is Other People HD The Vampire Diaries Hell Is Other People Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Sneak Peek 1 - Hell Is Other People The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Sneak Peek 2 - Hell Is Other People The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Sneak Peek 3 - Hell Is Other People The Vampire Diaries 7x10 Sneak Peek 2 - Hell Is Other People-0|Sneak Peek 4 The Vampire Diaries - Inside Hell Is Other People HD Rehash Episode Three The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= The_Vampire_Diaries_-_Episode_7.10_-_Hell_Is_Other_People_-_Promotional_Photos.jpg CYe5RRWwAA6LJO.jpg Bonnie and Damon 7x10.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-01-29_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-29_Tony_Griffin_Deb_Chow_Ian_Somerhalder_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Tony Griffin, Deb Chow, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-29_Evan_Gamble_Ian_Somerhalder_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Evan Gamble, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-29_Joe_Connolly_Twitter.jpg|©Joe Connolly 2016-01-28_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-26_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|©Neil Reynolds 2016-01-15_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching 2015-10-27_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 27, 2015 2015-10-27_11-24_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 27, 2015 2015-10-27_10-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 27, 2015 2015-10-26_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|©Ian Somerhalder October 26, 2015 2015-10-21_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 21, 2015 2015-10-20_05-15_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 20, 2015 2015-10-20_05-09_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 20, 2015 2015-10-19_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 19, 2015 2015-10-15_Salvatore_Crypt_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Salvatore Crypt October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Scarlett_Byrne_Elizabeth_Blackmore_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Elizabeth Blackmore, Scarlett Byrne October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Elizabeth_Blackmore_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Elizabeth Blackmore, Scarlett Byrne October 15, 2015 2015-10-15_Patrick_Hanson_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Patrick Hanson October 15, 2015 2015-10-14_Deb_Chow_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching October 14, 2015 2015-10-14_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|©Neil Reynolds October 14, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven